


Two Bony Tickle Monsters

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED AUGUST 3 2016 ]Frisk has a nightmare and Papyrus and Sans cheer them up





	Two Bony Tickle Monsters

“NO! Don’t hurt him!”

A slice.

Laughter. Frisk’s laughter.

A bleeding skeleton lay on a tiled floor.

The laughter echoed down the corridor. It wasn’t Frisk’s laughter. This laughter belonged to someone else. Someone with two glowing red eyes.

“Greetings, Frisk…” Frisk heard a voice dancing in their head. But all they could focus on was the familiar figure sitting dead in the golden hall.

A knife dropped from their hand with a clank.

…

“No!” Frisk screamed, sitting up in their bed. Frisk looked around the room, sweating. They felt a tear run down their face. The child ran out of the room, scared and crying.

When Frisk dashed down the hall, they ran into a tall skeletal figure.

“HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED SO LATE?”

Frisk looked up at the confused figure and hugged him tight.

“HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“I had a nightmare.” Frisk muttered through their sobs. “I-I’m sorry I got out of bed, Papyrus…”

Papyrus’ eyes softened at Frisk’s soft and pathetic crying.

“IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU AGAINST ANY MONSTERS YOU MAY HAVE DREAMED ABOUT.” Papyrus smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Frisk looked up and a weak smile formed on their lips.

“Th-Thanks Papyrus.” They spoke meekly.

“NOW HUMAN. YOU MUST CHEER UP BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO BED. TO ENSURE THOSE NIGHTMARES NEVER RETURN. HOW ABOUT SOME PUZZLES?”

“I-I don’t really feel up for puzzles right now Papyrus. Sorry.”

Papyrus gasped.

“NOT UP FOR PUZZLES? THIS IS VERY SERIOUS. HUMAN! I WILL MAKE IT MY DUTY TO CHEER YOU UP.” Papyrus reached out and picked up the child, holding them on one hand and using the other to scribble bony fingers across the human’s torso.

“NAHAHA! Pahahapyruhuhus!” The child instantly broke into uncontrollable giggles.

“IT IS WORKING HUMAN! YOU ARE SMILING! AND SMILING MEANS YOU ARE HAPPY! I MUST KEEP IT UP TO ENSURE YOU ARE HAPPY ENOUGH TO GO BACK TO BED.” Papyrus said triumphantly.

“PLEAHEAHEASE! THAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!” Frisk shrieked when his fingers had wandered down to their tummy. They weakly tried to pry off the tickling fingers but to no avail.

“THAT IS THE BRILLIANCE OF THIS PLAN HUMAN! TICKLING SHALL MAKE YOU HAPPY ONCE MORE! AND THANKFULLY YOU SEEM TO BE VERY TICKLISH, ESPECIALLY HERE!” Papyrus slid his hand under Frisk’s arm. Frisk screamed with laughter and tried to push away Papyrus’ hand in vain.

“PAPYRUS NOHOHO! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!”

“YES, HERE!” Papyrus dug in, scratching at the hollows of their underarms.

“PLEASE NOHOHO! IHI’M HAHAHAPPY AGAHAIN I SWEAHEAHEAR!” Frisk could barely speak through their own hearty, high-pitched laughter.

“WE MUST BE SURE, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY THOROUGH.”

Frisk was lost in laughter. Papyrus must be an expert tickler or something. Frisk’s stomach started to ache from laughing so hard until it suddenly stopped. Frisk looked up through teary-eyed laughter to see a different skeleton holding them.

“papyrus. why are tickling the crap out of the kid at 11:00 at night?” Sans asked.

“BROTHER, YOU DID NOT NEED TO TELEPORT THE HUMAN FROM MY ARMS. I MEANT THEM NO HARM.”

“I know, but tori and i are trying to sleep, okay?”

“THE HUMAN WAS SCARED OF A BAD DREAM THEY HAD. SO I WAS SIMPLY CHEERING THEM UP.” Papyrus explained.

Sans looked down at the kid still giggling in his arms.

“did’ya have a bad dream, kiddo?”

Frisk looked up at the sympathetic skeleton and nodded.

“well you better be feeling better. papyrus is a great tickle monster, but you know who’s even better?” Sans dipped a finger into Frisk’s navel and swirled it around causing them to shriek and dissolve into another giggle fit.

“me.”

Papyrus walked up to Sans.

“YES HUMAN. WE MAKE A VERY EXCELLENT TICKLE-TEAM. SO STAY HAPPY!”

Frisk looked up at the two grinning skeletons and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be happy.” They giggled.

“okay kid. now back to bed.” Sans let the child down and Frisk scurried off to their bed with a hug for each skeleton brother. They had even forgotten why they were scared in the first place.


End file.
